Sans toi, je ne serais pas là
by GredW
Summary: OS HET Johnny/Penelope - Ficlet écrite pour Ruika qui voulait un petit moment entre un Johnny préoccupé et inquiet de sa nouvelle relation et une Penelope qui serait là pour le réconforter.


**Titre :** Sans toi, je ne serais pas là.  
**Pairing :** Johnny/Penelope  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer : **Rien n'à mouah  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour Ruika, pour Nawel dernier (oui, ça commence à dater) qui voulait, entre autres, une fic avec Johnny très peu sûr de lui et Penelope qui le réconforte.

* * *

Notant un mouvement du coin de l'œil, Johnny leva la tête. Penelope replaçait une mèche gênante derrière son oreille. Ce simple geste fit perdre le cours de sa lecture au jeune homme. Son cœur se contracta tandis qu'il contemplait le profil de sa petit amie. Son nez mutin… Son nez qui n'avait pas toujours été aussi parfait…

Parfois, Johnny n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se réveillait le matin, groggy et un peu grognon, et elle était là, couchée près de lui, paisible. Quand il prenait son petit-déjeuner, elle discutait avec lui tout en s'activant dans la cuisine, déjà habillée et presque prête à aller retrouver sa classe. Quelque fois, pendant les récréations, elle s'amusait à lui envoyer des sms pour lui rappeler qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle le rejoignait ensuite au club où il travaillait puis attendait qu'il passe sur scène, tout en préparant ses cours ou en corrigeant ses copies. Pendant qu'il jouait, il lui arrivait souvent de croiser son regard, de remarquer ses yeux posés sur lui, de voir l'expression de bonheur sur son visage. Comment pouvait-il avoir cette chance ? Comment pouvait-elle être si heureuse avec lui ? Avait-il seulement le droit de l'aimer alors qu'il n'avait pas pu la délivrer de sa malédiction ? Il avait la sensation d'avoir usurpé le rôle du prince charmant… Il était persuadé que tout ce qu'il ressentait, toute cette félicité qu'il vivait, allait lui être retiré. Il était impossible que cela n'arrive pas.... Il n'avait jamais été aussi chanceux dans toute sa vie.

Sentant ses yeux sur elle, Penelope leva légèrement sa tête puis lui sourit avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Ils passaient une soirée tranquille, loin du club, chacun lisant sur le canapé. Ou plutôt, Penelope lisait, lui, il la regardait. Cela leur arrivait souvent de rester au calme dans leur nouveau chez eux. Cela faisait maintenant un long moment qu'il avait vu s'envoler ses envies de jeu, ne se souciant plus de trouver un nouveau cercle où il n'était pas connu pour ses dettes. Elle l'avait profondément changé… Se rendait-elle compte à quel point ? Les doutes l'assaillaient de nouveau. Avait-il vraiment le droit ? Pouvait-il accepter ce qu'elle lui offrait ? N'était-il pas simplement, encore une fois, en train de s'approprier l'identité de celui qui devait vraiment la rendre heureuse ?

Il sursauta en sentant une caresse sur son visage. Il redressa la tête pour remarquer son expression préoccupée. Il se mordit la lèvre. Voilà qu'il l'inquiétait maintenant ! Pour détourner son attention, il s'inclina et l'embrassa, rapprochant son corps du sien. Le livre de Penelope fut vite abandonné sur la table basse. Dieu, qu'il aimait l'embrasser ! Cependant, la jeune femme se recula et, d'un ton sérieux, lui demanda :

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Il secoua la tête, tentant de la ramener près de lui. Penelope ne se laissa pas faire.

« Non, dis-moi ! »

Johnny appuya sa nuque contre le canapé, s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Il cherchait une excuse à lui donner, la fatigue, le stress d'avoir plus de public venant l'écouter chaque soir… mais il savait que tout cela sonnerait faux à sa petite amie. Il n'arrivait pas à inventer quelque chose de potable. Tournant son visage vers elle, il tendit une main et caressa, d'une manière distraite, le nez de la brune. Celle-ci pencha la tête sur le côté et soupira.

« Que dois-je te dire pour que tu acceptes le simple fait que je t'aime ? »

Le musicien se redressa et mit de la distance entre Penelope et lui. Par la fenêtre, il contempla le va-et-vient des voitures. Il refusait d'avoir de nouveau cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter, pas être convaincu. Il aurait aimé lui crier de partir, de se trouver quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de noble, qui aurait pu lever, lui, la malédiction…

Deux mains entourèrent sa taille, il sentit le visage de la femme se poser sur son dos. La voix de Penelope se répercuta en lui.

« Tu es celui qui m'a rendue forte. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu réussir à me libérer du sort. Si… si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, j'aurais épousé un homme qui ne m'aimait pas… et je me serais encore plus détestée… Et… et… j'en serais morte, Johnny, morte ! J'étais déterminée à me tuer si le mariage ne donnait rien… »

Surpris, Johnny se tourna rapidement. Il contempla sa petite amie, sa mine triste mais son air résolu, et il prit peur.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas le droit à ce bonheur mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, ce n'était pas possible ! Pendant un court instant, il s'imagina apprenant la nouvelle de son suicide, allant visiter sa tombe et son cœur se contracta une nouvelle fois. Il la serra contre lui.

« Arrête de me faire du mal, Johnny, je t'aime et je suis heureuse avec toi. Ne doute jamais du pouvoir que tu as sur moi. Sans toi, je ne serais pas là. »

Ils restèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre, un très long moment, le jeune homme refusant de laisser sa petite amie s'éloigner de lui.

Il commençait enfin à comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il se réveillait près d'elle le matin, qu'il recevait ses messages dans la journée et qu'elle venait le voir jouer le soir. Il n'avait peut-être pas affronté de dragon, Penelope n'était sûrement pas une princesse en détresse incapable de se défendre, pourtant, sans ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais connu autant de bonheur. Il pleura de soulagement, refoulant sa culpabilité. Il ne laisserait sa place à personne, il la défendrait même chèrement.


End file.
